


Dark Stranger

by chains_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, Boys in Chains, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Rushlight</p><p>Ray has an encounter with a Dark and Mysterious Stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> Acknowledgments: As always, heartfelt thanks go to Beth for the beta. Author's Notes: The idea for this story was inspired by M. Overdone's wonderful "Break & Enter", and my sincere thanks go to her for giving me permission to use her idea in a story of my own. Also, this is my very first attempt at writing a Bad!Ben fic. Any feedback will be very much appreciated. :)

Ray sighed as he made his way to the car, stretching his neck to one side to ease the kinks out of it as he went. Damn, he hated deskwork. It made the day seem ten times as long, especially when it kept him late like it had tonight. Around him, the parking lot outside the station was black as sin, lit only sporadically by the tall, watery yellow lamps that were supposed to be illuminating it.   
  
His arm still ached where Tomlinson's knife had cut into it, though, reminding him why he was sentenced to doing paperwork for the time being. He rubbed at his elbow lightly, trying to ease the soreness out of it, wishing for the millionth time that he'd been able to move just that much quicker. Damn, but Tomlinson was a feral bastard. If it hadn't been for Fraser, he might not have made it out of that little tete-a-tete at all.   
  
Thoughts of Fraser made him smile as he fumbled through his jacket pocket for his keys, pausing at the side of the GTO while he fitted the key into the lock. The poor guy'd had his hands full of pissy Ray for the past few days. Ray couldn't help but feel that even Fraser's eternal patience was beginning to wear a little thin. Ray made a very poor patient, and an even worse invalid. He sure wouldn't want to have himself as a lover when he was in these kinds of moods.   
  
He'd have to make it up to Fraser somehow. Maybe he'd take him out to dinner tomorrow night, at that fancy seafood place he liked. He had to admit it would feel good just to get out of the house for a change, instead of staying cooped up inside all the time. Fraser was irritatingly dedicated to making sure he didn't violate the terms of his convalescent status, even if he was scheduled to go back on regular duty in another couple of days. Doctor's orders or no doctor's orders, if he didn't get some kind of excitement soon, he'd curl up and die.   
  
He tensed an instant before he even realized what he was reacting to, but by then, the dark figure had already stepped up behind him, pressing something small and hard into the small of his back. Instantly, Ray's heart rate skyrocketed, flooding his system with adrenaline. Well, *shit*.   
  
Whoever it was, he was a cheeky bastard to accost a cop in the station parking lot, even if it was after dark. Ray reflexively loosened his stance, shifting one foot forward to give himself some leverage, but a hand closed over the back of his neck before he could draw in a full breath, startling him. The hand pushed him forward over the roof of the car, offsetting his balance, and Ray let his breath out sharply as the top of the car cut across his ribcage. God*damn* it.   
  
"Don't move." The low voice in his ear made him freeze, and something deep in the pit of his stomach coiled tight with dark excitement as he recognized it, making him tense still further. Stifling his grin, Ray breathed in deeply, feeling the tall hardness of the body pressing up behind him.   
  
He waited while his assailant's hand moved from the back of his neck to trail along the sides of his body, frisking him efficiently for weapons. He shivered when that hand dragged heavily across his abdomen, dipping briefly to feel at the pockets of his jeans. The small point of hard pressure in his back never wavered.   
  
Finally, the body behind him eased up slightly, and Ray cautiously stood, keeping his eyes on the roof of the car as he breathed in deeply. The scents around him were rich, tantalizing -- leather and musk and the crisp, clean scent of herbal shampoo. His cock responded to the sensual assault as if it were attached to a string.   
  
"Open the car door. Slowly."   
  
Ray obeyed, being careful not to raise his gaze. Soft as it may be, the steel in the other man's voice was real. As was the small point of hardness pressing in silent threat at his side. It was enough to convince Ray that he had better do exactly what he was told. His heart was *pounding*, it was damn near exploding out of his chest, and he bit back a groan as the hand moved again to the back of his neck, guiding him carefully into the car.   
  
"Slide over."   
  
Ray obeyed, chewing on his lower lip as the shadowy figure moved in beside him, taking his place behind the wheel. The gun -- or whatever it was -- was pressing hard into his side now.   
  
"Keys."   
  
Ray raised his gaze finally, and oh, *shit*. The other man's eyes were cold in the darkness, hard, and they seemed lit from within by a light that seemed equal parts winter light and cold, blue fire. Familiar, but not. He was dressed in a dark T-shirt and a black leather jacket, and his hair was slightly tousled, lying in soft waves across his forehead. He looked ... dangerous. Feral. He was also the most beautiful thing that Ray had ever seen.   
  
The sight of him set Ray's heart to racing with something that wasn't quite fear.   
  
"Who the fuck are you?" He let the faintest hint of anger seep into his voice, trying to diffuse the situation through sheer willpower. He could tell immediately that his posturing wasn't having the desired effect.   
  
"You can call me Ben." Ben smiled slightly, and the expression was somehow chilling on his handsome face. The gun pressed harder against Ray's side. "Now give me the car keys." His voice was deadly calm.   
  
Ben, huh? Ray hesitated, just to see what he would do. Ben's eyes narrowed, and his head dipped dangerously as he slammed the car door shut behind him. The overhead light snapped off with a dull click, and then he was little more than an indistinct outline in the shadows. Somehow, that made him seem even more intimidating.   
  
The gun left Ray's side unexpectedly, but he wasn't given time to react to its disappearance. He sucked in his breath hard as Ben's fingers closed around his wrist, and Ben leaned in hard against him, somehow failing to jostle his wounded arm. Ray pressed back against the car door reflexively, caught off guard by the suddenness of the movement.   
  
"Keys," Ben said again, even more softly this time. The word was a hot breath across Ray's face, and he shivered as Ben's other hand slid up his leg, fingers digging hard into his thigh. Ben's voice dropped still further, but it was still calm. So deadly, fucking calm. "Or I'll take more than your car tonight."   
  
The words made Ray shiver deeply, and he dropped the keys into Ben's waiting hand before he even realized that he planned to do so.   
  
Ben smiled coldly. "Thank you kindly."   
  
Ray shivered again, wondering just what Ben planned to do with him. There was something darkly thrilling about being taken command of in this way.   
  
The thought excited him.   
  
The cold metal handcuff that snicked shut around his wrist made his breath catch in surprise, and he pulled back reflexively as Ben strung the other cuff through the handle on the car door beside him, attaching it securely to his other wrist. He looked up into Ben's eyes and saw a brief flicker of pleasure, of triumph, there and then gone. The sight made his already tight jeans feel suddenly tighter.   
  
"Please," Ray whispered, trying to ignore the twinge of guilty pleasure that snaked through him. He thought about Ben in all that dark leather, threatening him with the force of his body, and shuddered deeply, straight down to his toes. "You've got the car. Just let me go, all right?"   
  
Ben's smile deepened as he turned to fit the key into the ignition. "I don't think so," he said, and there was a note of honest amusement in his voice.   
  
The blast of air from the heater startled Ray as the car started, and he turned to look out the window as Ben pulled out of the parking lot, maneuvering expertly through the looming guard posts that marked the exit into the city streets.   
  
They drove in silence for a while, and Ray jumped when he felt Ben's hand touch his leg again, fingers massaging deeply into his thigh. He bit down hard on his lower lip and pulled his leg away, feeling a rush of heat move through him.   
  
"I'm a cop," he said, trying for bravado to see where it got him. He glanced at Ben out of the corner of his eye, trying to gauge his expression.   
  
Ben grinned slightly, without taking his eyes from the road. "And that should mean what to me, exactly?"   
  
Ray swallowed forcefully, turning forward once again. "You've got the car. Take it. I don't give a fuck." He set his jaw as Ben's hand moved onto his thigh again, inescapable. Trying to keep his voice calm, he added, "If you add kidnapping to the list, you're going to be in a heap more trouble than you would if you just took the car and ran."   
  
It was disconcerting when Ben didn't respond to him. The hand on his thigh continued to massage him lightly, fingernails scraping lightly across the fabric of his jeans. Ray tensed despite himself and turned to glare out the front window, determined not to give Ben the pleasure of seeing him react to it.   
  
Ben pulled up in the shadow of a towering warehouse building, and parked the car out of sight of the street. Ray regarded him warily, feeling his heart rate begin to increase again. Around them, the night seemed very dark. "Where the hell are we?" he asked. He wished he didn't sound so goddamned anxious.   
  
Ben turned to him and smiled slightly, raising a hand to touch the side of Ray's face. Ray jerked back reflexively, glaring.   
  
Ben regarded him calmly. "You're very pretty," he said, as if he were making a casual observation about the weather.   
  
Ray felt his chest tighten. "You've got the car," he said again, keeping his voice low. He never moved his eyes away from Ben's. "I'd advise you to count your blessings and leave me the fuck alone." Even as he said the words, he felt sweat spring up on the surface of his skin, chilling him. His arms were shackled to a fucking car door. Just what the hell was he supposed to do here?   
  
And it was perfectly obvious what Ben wanted from him; Ben had had more on his mind than just stealing a car from the start. The hand on his thigh was moving upwards now, cupping his hip, and Ray squirmed away from it, shivering from the sudden heat that spread beneath his skin.   
  
"Stay the fuck away from me," he growled, feeling his heart pound almost painfully inside his chest. Ben's eyes were points of blue fire in the darkness, holding him. "You gotta believe me, you do *not* want to do this." His voice was shaking.   
  
Ben slid closer across the seat with a soft susurration of leather, trapping him against the car door. Ray stared up at him, breathing heavily, and clenched his fists inside the cuffs that held them.   
  
"Relax," Ben said to him, running his fingertips lightly over the exposed curve of Ray's wrist, urging his hands to unclench. "You don't want to hurt yourself." He leaned in to nuzzle against the side of Ray's neck, and Ray froze, closing his eyes. There didn't seem to be enough air in the car to breathe.   
  
"Please," Ray whispered, letting his head fall back against the closed window behind him. He was panting hard now, and his dick was pressing almost painfully against the inside of his zipper, seemingly aware only of the fact that there was a warm, solid, incredibly attractive body bent over it, regardless of the circumstances. Or maybe because of them. Ben's thumb stroked up hard along the front of his hip, just barely skirting the edge of his erection. Ray moaned, squirming restlessly.   
  
He could feel Ben smile against the side of his neck. Warm lips pressed against the lobe of his ear, followed by the faintest suggestion of teeth. "Please what?" Ben murmured.   
  
Ray clenched his jaw, refusing to answer. He honestly didn't know what he was asking for, didn't know what it was he wanted. He only knew that Ben's hands on his body felt so fucking hot it made his head feel like it was going to explode.   
  
"Have you ever been fucked by a man before?" Ben whispered in his ear, voice low and dripping with seduction itself. Ray shivered as warm fingers burrowed up underneath his shirt, skating lightly over his ribs.   
  
The sound of such profanity coming from that perfect mouth seemed darkly erotic in a way Ray couldn't describe. "I--" He couldn't think with Ben's hands on him like that; he shuddered deeply, unsure whether the movements he was making were intended to move him away from or into the other man's touch. "Oh, God..." He twisted his head to the side, feeling utterly at this man's mercy.   
  
Ben sank his teeth into the side of Ray's neck, startling a moan out of him. He laughed softly. "You're such a hungry little slut, aren't you?"   
  
"No." The word was little more than a gasp. Ray shook his head, clinging to his dignity with an effort. "N-no, I..." Even as he said the words, he was pressing his hips up into the hand that cupped between his legs, letting his thighs fall open to give Ben better access. His skin felt like it was on fire, burning him alive.   
  
"No?" Ben murmured, and Ray gasped loudly as Ben stroked him, hard, with the heel of his hand. Ray's hips bucked upward in instant response.   
  
"Fuck," he groaned, rattling the cuffs at his wrists again. The metal was cold against his skin, but it wasn't tight enough to be painful. He would have welcomed it if it was.   
  
Ben smiled again, and when Ray looked up at him, his eyes seemed to be glowing with an internal fire. It occurred to him suddenly that Ben was *excited*, that Ben was *turned on* by this, by having him so completely and utterly at his command.   
  
"All you have to do is tell me to stop." Ben was stroking him rhythmically now, hard and heavy through the fabric of his jeans. His eyes held Ray's steadily, watching his every reaction. "Just say the word." After a moment passed and Ray didn't say anything, he added, "Do you want me to stop?" His voice was teasing, knowing.   
  
Fucking bastard. Fucking manipulative bastard. Ray groaned again and let his head drop back against the window with a dull thunk. What the fuck did it matter, anyway? Something inside him rebelled instinctively against the thought of giving in to such a blatant attempt at coercion, but he knew instinctively that he wasn't going to fight against it. Submission was submission, whether he willed it or not.   
  
Ben seemed to sense his capitulation, because his fingers were already moving to unclasp the button at Ray's waist. The soft purr of his zipper being undone was loud in the stillness that surrounded them.   
  
Ray moaned, closing his eyes as his dick was released from the prison of his jeans. He felt Ben's fingers slide around him, holding him, and he pressed his hips up demandingly, wanting more of that delicious friction he'd felt earlier. He was half- sprawled across the seat now, one leg bent up against the seat beside him, and some small corner of his brain was perfectly aware of the shamelessly wanton picture he made, and didn't care.   
  
"Damn, you feel good." Ben's voice had gone low and husky, and the sound of it sent shivers racing up Ray's spine. Ray made a soft sound as Ben's fingers moved over him, stroking him lightly, too gentle by far to give him the release his body craved. Ben's voice lowered still further as he leaned in to nuzzle Ray's face again. "You move *so* fucking good..."   
  
He trailed the tip of his tongue over the edge of Ray's jaw, and Ray tipped his head back obligingly, biting back another low moan. There were bright sparks dancing behind his closed eyelids now, making him dizzy. The sound of Ben's laughter was low in his ear.   
  
He tensed suddenly as Ben's hand slid down to cup his balls, holding them out of the way so he could pull Ray's jeans down over his hips. Ray's eyes flew open at that, his heart pounding, and found Ben staring at him with a small, crooked smile on his lips. His eyes were amused.   
  
"Come on," Ben urged, threading a finger through Ray's belt loop and tugging. He leaned in to kiss him, sliding his tongue wetly across Ray's lips, and pulled gently at the lower one with his teeth before withdrawing. His voice dropped intimately as he coaxed, "You know you want to."   
  
Dear God, he was crazy. He was fucking crazy, he had fucking lost his mind. Ray let out his frustration with a deep groan and lifted his hips obediently, turning to bury his face against his cuffed arms. Ben's soft laughter felt like censure as he felt his pants and underwear being removed, baring his skin to the open air.   
  
The air inside the car was uncomfortably cool, making him excruciatingly aware of his vulnerability for a moment, but then Ben was back, covering him, warming him. The feel of those denim-clad hips sliding over his bare thighs was indelibly erotic, and Ray arched into him, biting down hard on his lower lip to hold back a moan.   
  
"This is so hard for you, isn't it?" Ben's voice sounded almost kind. Ray turned his head as Ben's tongue moved over the side of his face, and Ben's fingers twined deep in the unkempt tangles of his hair, holding him still. Ben's breath felt hot against his skin, making his own breaths quicken in unconscious empathy. "So hard." Ben's laughter was a soft expulsion of air against Ray's face as he moved to cup Ray's aching erection in his hand.   
  
"Fuck you," Ray whispered, clinging to his indignation with a final shred of willpower. Ben was playing him for all he was worth, and he was *winning*, goddamn him, but he'd be damned if he was going to go down without a fight. He bit back another moan as Ben's hand moved over him, molding to his dick like a second skin.   
  
"Do you want me to?" Ben's voice had lowered to a near-whisper, and he nuzzled at Ray's cheek in an open-mouthed kiss, stroking him smoothly with his hand. "Do you want me to fuck you?"   
  
Oh, *God*. Ray clenched his jaw hard against the voice that screamed an ecstatic *yes!* inside his brain. His body was giving him an avid green light for whatever the fuck Ben wanted to do to him, his body was all systems go, but his *mind* still seemed to be rebelling just for the hell of it. He felt his cheeks flush hotly as Ben slid a hand down into the sweaty crevice between his legs and fingered the cleft of his ass.   
  
He clenched his jaw when Ben chuckled at his reaction. Ray turned his face away in unspoken defiance, and he felt sharp teeth press against the edge of his jaw in mild reproach. "You can tell me to stop," Ben reminded him, pressing just a bit harder with the finger that he'd slid into the cleft of Ray's ass, stroking his opening lightly. He nipped at Ray's jaw again, marking him. "But you won't, will you?" He chuckled softly, and Ray couldn't hold back his moan as the tip of Ben's finger dipped inside his body, teasing him.   
  
"Whore," Ben accused fondly, and Ray felt himself flush red straight down to the roots of his hair. "Pretty whore." The words were approving. He lowered his voice to a whisper as he leaned in to lick at the soft skin behind Ray's ear. "Would it make you feel any better if I paid you?"   
  
A blast of heat raced through Ray at that, and before he could react, Ben was on him, lips sealed tightly to his, tongue stroking deep inside of him, stealing his breath away. Ray moaned, feeling his last resistance shatter, lost completely in the taste of the other man's mouth.   
  
"God." Ben's whisper was reverent as he pulled away, and Ray strained against the cuffs that held him, not wanting to lose the heat of that deliciously wicked body. Ben's eyes were pools of black in the darkness, the blue in them almost completely obscured.   
  
"Shh." Ben stroked Ray's thigh soothingly, drawing back onto his knees. The interior of the GTO was too cramped to move around in comfortably, but he managed somehow to sit back on his heels without losing his balance. There was no mistaking the significance of the outline at the front of his jeans, and Ray moaned loudly as Ben trailed a hand over it, touching himself through the dark denim. Ray's hands closed into fists over the door handle behind him, bracing himself as he thrust his hips up pleadingly into the air.   
  
Ben smiled at him, but the high spots of color on his cheeks belied his casual air. He deftly flicked the top button of his jeans open, panting lightly as he stared down at Ray's squirming form.   
  
"What do you want?" he asked, unzipping his jeans and pushing them down over his hips with both hands, baring himself to Ray's gaze. His cock was hard and palely beautiful in the light that filtered in from the streetlight at the curb, and Ray licked his lips hungrily, unable to tear his eyes away.   
  
Ray felt something perilously close to madness grip him as Ben's hand skimmed down over his own stomach to curl around the slowly flushing length of his erection, stroking lightly. "Fuck me," he whispered, barely recognizing his own voice through the tense strain of want and need that laced through it. He arched his hips up shamelessly off the car seat, too far gone to care that he was acting like the whore Ben had accused him of being. "Just *fuck* me, all right?"   
  
The words were angry, lost, and instantly, Ben was over him, soothing him with another deep kiss that seemed to sear into his soul. Ray responded to him eagerly, pleadingly, trying to make it clear that he was offering everything Ben wanted and more. It didn't even matter anymore that he was trussed up and helpless, didn't matter that he was at this person's mercy. He just wanted to find release from the tangled jumble of desire that burned through him, stealing his mind away.   
  
Ray's heart pounded as Ben reached into the pocket of his leather jacket, and then Ben's fingers were pressing into the cleft of his ass, slick with some kind of cool gel. Ray moaned loudly, the sound echoing eerily in the closed confines of the car, and he tipped his head back in a gesture of total submission, pressing his hips down as Ben's fingers slid into him.   
  
"That's it," Ben murmured to him, kissing the side of his face. His breath was warm and heavy against Ray's skin. "That's it. Just relax, just move with it." He sucked at the side of Ray's bared neck, biting lightly with his teeth. His voice took on a rhythmic cadence as he continued, "God, you're beautiful. You're so fucking sexy. You're the fucking sexiest thing I've ever seen..."   
  
Ray bit hard into the shoulder in front of him, tasting leather. Ben's fingers were buried deep inside him now, so fucking deep, and they prodded steadily at the sweet spot inside him, making him shake. He felt cut off from everything but the hard weight of the body above him, and it felt like he was flying, drifting free on a cloud of pure sensation as Ben's body moved over him. He could feel the hot pressure of Ben's erection against his thigh. It felt like it was branding him, and he moaned again, trying to relay the message that he was done with the preparations, that he really and honestly wanted nothing more in the entire world than for Ben to fuck him.   
  
Ben seemed to get the message. He pressed a last hard kiss against the side of Ray's neck, sucking a stinging mark to the surface of his skin, and then he pulled back slightly, balancing himself with one elbow on the seat next to Ray's head. His eyes were half-lidded in the darkness, and Ray lifted his head to lick at the smooth curve of his chin, drawing a bone-deep shudder out of him.   
  
"I want you," Ben whispered shakily, sounding surprisingly vulnerable as he pulled his fingers out of Ray's body and reached down to steady his cock. Ray spread his thighs eagerly, feeling totally wild and out of control, knowing that Ben was feeling the same. The expression on Ben's face was almost pained as he pressed the tip of his cock to the entrance of Ray's body.   
  
Ray wrapped his legs around Ben's thighs, holding onto him in the only way he could. "Yeah," he ground out, pushing his hips forward encouragingly. His voice sounded like grinding gravel to his own ears, but he trusted that Ben would understand him. "That's it, do it, do it, god*damn* it, fuck me, come *on*, just do it already..."   
  
He kept up the steady stream of words as Ben gave a final shudder and pressed into him, one arm sliding beneath his back to steady him. Ray's breath hitched at the sudden pressure, but Ben didn't stop, didn't slow. The world seemed to cant dizzily beneath him, and his ass ached at the sudden intrusion, but it felt *good*, it felt so fucking good. He pressed himself down onto Ben's cock as best he could, wanting to feel every inch of that rigid length inside him.   
  
Ben gave a breathless moan and clung to him, burying his face against the side of Ray's neck as he began to move. Ray winced at the sudden constriction the cramped quarters put on his back, but he only tightened his grip on the door handle above his head and pressed back hard to meet Ben's thrusts, wanting to feel it, wanting to ache with it. Ben was gasping like a bellows above him, all semblance of his former composure gone, and a fine line of sweat dampened the edges of his hairline, dripping down onto his face. Ray leaned up to taste it, dragging his tongue heavily across the side of Ben's face, and Ben let out a low, keening cry before losing it completely.   
  
And that was the end of sanity; Ray dug his heels in as Ben slammed against him, fucking him hard with one foot on the floor and one knee on the seat beside him, angling for more depth and bending Ray almost double as he leaned over him, sucking earnestly at any part of him he could reach. The car was filled with the grunting, gasping echo of the sounds they made as their bodies moved together, and Ray choked back a muffled curse as Ben's enthusiasm caused his body to skitter back across the seat, hitting his head up hard against the car door.   
  
Ben's grip on him tightened immediately, steadying him, but he didn't falter. With a determination Ray admired, he slid his hands down Ray's body, fingers digging hard into the sharp bones of his hips, and lifted him to ride the iron length of his cock, using him for leverage as he pounded home again and again and again, hitting Ray's prostate unerringly each time. Ray threw his head back and shouted hoarsely, feeling the pleasure of it explode through every fucking cell in his body, and Ben responded with an answering groan that seemed to reach up from the bottom of his soul.   
  
An instant later, Ray felt Ben's body tense, and then he was being held in a bone-crunching grip as Ben shuddered through his orgasm above him, all but sobbing into Ray's shoulder. Ray panted harshly, half in empathy, half in frustration, and let out a triumphant cry as Ben's fingers closed hard around his neglected erection.   
  
"Fuuuuck," he moaned, still feeling the residual tremors moving through Ben's body above him. The car was filled with the sharp, mouth-watering scent of male musk, and Ray breathed it in deeply, closing his eyes tightly as Ben's hand moved over him, slick with sweat and the lingering traces of the gel he'd used to prepare them. "Oh, Jesus ... oh, God ... fuck, fuck, *fuck* ... Fraserrrrrr..."   
  
He gave a ragged shout when he came, feeling the sheer wild joy of it shoot straight down into his fingers and toes. Ben held him tightly through it, murmuring in his ear as the explosion seared through him, until eventually Ray subsided, collapsing back into the arms that held him and feeling very much as if the top of his head had just been blown off.   
  
Ben withdrew from his body slowly, causing Ray to wince slightly, and then he all but collapsed onto Ray's chest, forcing the breath out of him. One hand moved up to curl around Ray's where it was chained to the door, and Ray twined their fingers together, holding onto him tightly.   
  
"My God," Ben whispered against the side of his throat, breathing heavily.   
  
Ray grinned up at the ceiling, still feeling dizzy. "Fuckin' A, Fraser."   
  
And then he was laughing, laughing so hard he unseated Fraser from his chest, and Fraser pulled back to look down at him with a bemused expression. His hair was tousled, and he still looked positively edible, even if Ray's body was a long ways away from being able to appreciate it again.   
  
"What?" Fraser stared at him with increasing bewilderment, his mouth quirked in an uncertain half-smile.   
  
Ray snorted, choked, and finally got his laughter under control. He gave Fraser a long, accusing look that almost managed to look serious. "You called me a *whore*." The words were incredulous.   
  
Fraser's cheeks colored noticeably, and he flicked a thumbnail back across his eyebrow self-consciously. "Yes. Well." He coughed lightly, looking away. A faint smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "I suppose I was feeling ... inspired."   
  
Inspired? Was *that* what he called it? "Well, that was a fucking grade-A performance there, Fraser."   
  
Fraser looked pleased. "Thank you, Ray." He grinned as he drew back into his own side of the car and shifted so he could put his clothing to rights again. Ray watched the dark denim close over his softened cock with a faint twinge of regret. The look Fraser favored him with then was mischievous. "I'm glad you ... enjoyed yourself."   
  
Ray chuckled again and stretched luxuriously, trying to ease the kinks out of his poor, abused muscles. Now that his sexual high had faded, he realized that it was damned uncomfortable to be chained to a car door, lying flat on his back. He rattled his wrists suggestively, trying to get Fraser's attention again. "You gonna let me out of these?"   
  
Fraser's blush deepened instantly. "Of course." He quickly fished around in his jacket pocket for his keys, then reached over Ray's head to remove the handcuffs. Ray couldn't hold back a soft groan of relief as his hands were freed, and Fraser glanced down at him in concern, touching his injured arm lightly. There was a tight line of worry between his brows. "I didn't hurt you, did I, Ray? I tried to be careful..."   
  
"Nah." Ray shook his head, scooting back into a sitting position as he rubbed absently at his wrists. Like the rest of his body, his arm was feeling mighty fine at the moment. He flashed Fraser a grin. "I'd've let you know if you were gonna break something."   
  
Fraser frowned, losing a bit of the happy glow that surrounded him. "I'm afraid I got a bit ... carried away." He sounded apologetic.   
  
Ray met Fraser's worried gaze and raised his eyebrows, still grinning. "I'll say." Thankfully, Fraser lost his unhappy expression at that, and his eyes glittered bemusedly as Ray reached for his discarded clothes.   
  
Ray froze in mid-motion as he saw a flash of bright green on the floor at Fraser's feet. Curious, he leaned forward across Fraser's lap to see what it was. His expression turned incredulous as he picked up the small plastic water pistol and turned it over in his hands. "What the hell is this, Fraser?"   
  
"Ah." Fraser shifted uncomfortably. Nevertheless, he sounded slightly offended that Ray would have to ask. "You didn't honestly expect me to use a real gun, did you, Ray?"   
  
"Well, uh ... no. I guess not." Ray shook his head bemusedly, feeling strangely proud of Fraser's talent for improvisation. "You get bonus points for that one, Fraser, I gotta tell you."   
  
Fraser grinned at him, looking insufferably pleased with himself. "Thank you, Ray."   
  
Ray had to laugh aloud at that. It was refreshing to know that some things never changed. Even so, he couldn't help but feel a trifle curious. "What brought this on tonight, anyway?"   
  
Fraser's voice took on unexpected vehemence as he answered, "You've been a bit ... testy lately, Ray." His lips twitched slightly. "I figured you could use an outlet."   
  
Ray's grin turned wry as he shimmied into his jeans. He should have guessed that even a Mountie's legendary patience had to have an end somewhere. "That bad, huh?"   
  
"Yes." Fraser's eyes glittered with amusement. Then he glanced down, fingering the discarded handcuffs in his lap. "Plus you've mentioned on several occasions how when we make love, you like to fantasize about being..." He glanced up at Ray, looking suddenly self-conscious.   
  
Ray felt an odd tingle of warmth move through him. After everything that had come out of Fraser's mouth tonight, he still couldn't bring himself to say the word. The thought was oddly touching.   
  
Sometimes it seemed impossible to Ray that he had ever lived without the dichotomy that was Benton Fraser. Feeling a sudden rush of tenderness, he buttoned his jeans shut and leaned across the seat to kiss Fraser firmly on the lips, reaching out to hold the collar of his leather jacket tightly. His tongue stroked deep into Fraser's mouth, trying to convey the things that neither one of them seemed able to say.   
  
"Thanks, Frase," he whispered, brushing their lips together one last time as he pulled away.   
  
Fraser smiled. The light in his eyes said he understood exactly what it was that Ray was trying to tell him. "You're quite welcome, Ray."   
  
After that, it was simply a matter of switching seats so Ray could drive them home. Ray grinned helplessly as he retook his place behind the wheel, feeling strangely exhilarated. Fraser was still smiling when Ray glanced over at him, and Ray thought he caught a glimmer of that dangerous stranger look in his eyes again, a flash of darker blue in the shadows. The thought made him shiver pleasantly.   
  
Who needed the excitement of field duty when he had a Fraser of his very own to live with?   
  
Wondering suddenly what he could do to break through that rigid Mountie exterior more often, Ray stifled his grin and turned them in the direction of home.   
  
The End 11/4/01


End file.
